Mío
by A-e-lilim
Summary: 'Mío', se plantea un día cualquiera, pero las ilusiones no están hechas para durar. [1x2]
**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, que de ser así, FT no existiría ni por asomo (y algún día eso dejará de amargarme la existencia, aunque dudo que sea pronto TT).

Dedicado a Olga~

Y bueno, no, no tengo excusa alguna exceptuando que había pasado cierto tiempo sin escribir nada de GW y que sigo en mi eterna procrastinación para no betear el longfic de la convocatoria de la página de FB GW en español.

* * *

 **Mío**

¿Podría esperarse algo más de una escoria nacida y criada en L2? Con una fama que ha sido ganada a pulso: las colonias más sucias y pobres, donde se encontraba un mercado negro gigantesco, prostitutas de todo precio y corrupción.

¿Podría exigirse algo más de quien sobrevivió incluso sin buscarlo? A la enfermedad, al hambre y a la violencia; a la soledad, al abuso y a la sangre. Quien vio morir a su mejor amigo y después a sus protectores, estos arrebatados por la guerra y la desgracia encarnada.

Tal vez sí.

Pero sería mejor que no.

* * *

Sus cuerpos son como mapas detallados de lo que les ha sucedido. Heridas de bala, quemaduras, huellas de tortura y huesos rotos. A Duo le gusta recorrer con las yemas de los dedos la piel de Heero, controlando su curiosidad para no preguntar sobre el origen de cada una de las marcas, y continúa hasta que es detenido por un gruñido de advertencia.

Los músculos de acero de Heero y su fuerza sobrenatural le fascinan. Sus ojos azules, su determinación suicida y el alboroto achocolatado que es su cabello.

 _Mío_ , se plantea un día que están en un internado cualquiera en una ciudad perdida en el mapa de Europa. Desnudos, con una película de sudor encima y habiendo satisfecho una mera necesidad física.

 _Mío,_ se repite en una casa de seguridad en la que coinciden por casualidad meses después. Entre polvo, muebles viejos y olor a guardado, vuelven a formar un enredo de brazos y piernas, de lenguas y gemidos vergonzosos.

 _Mío,_ se engaña cuando Oz cae y la paz se instaura por una temporada.

* * *

Heero no es suyo.

* * *

Una vez que Colmillo Blanco es derrotado y los expilotos gundam se vuelven agentes preventivos, cuando el futuro pacífico por el que tanto luchaban parece haber llegado, Heero concreta su relación con Relena.

Sabiendo que es insano, Duo no se aparta.

 _Mío,_ piensa si de casualidad los ve juntos en la central de Preventers.

 _Mío_ , grita mentalmente al llegar a su departamento vacío, y su mente lo tortura, haciéndole recordar las contadas ocasiones en las que sintió a Heero contra él, debajo y encima, al costado y siendo parte de sus latidos y de su voluntad.

* * *

Los sustitutos no son cosa nueva… es más, toda su vida ha estado buscando sustitutos. La preocupación y el cariño que le daba Solo, los encontró en brazos convenencieros que daban a la vez que tomaban algo distinto.

Los reemplazos de Heero empiezan a aparecer en los largos periodos en los que ni siquiera sabe si el otro chico sigue vivo o ha muerto. Reemplazos que no cumplen un mínimo de requisitos más que estar dispuestos.

Reemplazos que después de que Heero le pisotee el corazón aun sin saberlo —porque ellos jamás hablaron de sentimientos o un porvenir—, cobran un papel vital.

 _Mío,_ se quiere convencer con piernas rodeando su cintura y uñas dejando trazos visibles de placer en su espalda.

 _Mía,_ se engatusa, pero infaltablemente, la ilusión se rompe pronto.

* * *

Nadie es suyo.

Nadie es Heero.

* * *

Ciego, sabiendo de antemano que será complicado, cita a Heero y es directo con lo que quiere.

Por supuesto, recibe una mirada severa y una negación rotunda. Recurre a su plan B y se lanza al ataque, recibiendo un golpe en uno de sus costados, fracturándole una costilla. Vuelve al ataque, grita y lanza amenazas infundadas contra lo que se le ocurre a su cerebro febril.

En la cumbre de la desesperación, con Heero defendiéndose, toma las manos de este y las pone contra su cuello. 'Aprieta', es lo que suplican sus ojos.

—Aprieta que si no te juro que iré por Relena —masculla.

—Duo —gruñe Heero. Y por pura compasión, le concede el capricho por unos segundos.

Heero no es suyo, nunca lo será, lo sabe cuando queda en el suelo, a solas, y cree que… y cree que la siguiente vez sí podrá conseguir que Heero cruce la valla, aunque sea por lástima.


End file.
